This invention is directed to a framing system for the erection of building frames, and in particular to a scaffold assembly incorporating novel scaffold hangers.
The framing of timber building structures, as typically carried out in North American homes involves the erection of a frame for the building, constructed of standard sized two by four or two by six joists, with the framework being surmounted by a wall plate. Problems of worker safety increase when working above the first floor, as workers frequently stand and walk about on the narrow two by six wall plate.
The use of movable platforms is restricted in some jurisdictions, on grounds of safety, to a platform height of six feet, while suspended scaffolds are required to provide a “sill height” (the distance from platform level to safety barrier) with a minimum value (equivalent to waist-high) of about forty inches.
The provision of a suitably elevated interior working platform in the vicinity of the frame walls is complicated when the framing is enclosed by an outer sheathing such as four by eight (48 by 96 inch) panels, which can hinder clear access to the wall plate for a point of suspension.